The present invention generally relates to computers, in particular, to computer systems with a storage housing for its keyboard.
The computer has become an indispensable electronic machine for the industrialized world. In particular, computers are used by businesses and households for numerous automated tasks and other complex functions. The advent of the Internet and the World Wide Web are creating new opportunities for consumers and businesses to exploit information technology, such as electronic commerce, on-line bill paying, web surfing, web-based information services, and other services.
As computers are becoming one of the most important electronic appliances in society, they will be placed in various physical locations in offices or homes. In homes and offices there is usually a limited amount of desktop or countertop space. Home users may want to locate the computer on a kitchen countertop surface for use in finding recipes on the Internet or using the computer as a viewing device for television. These uses require space in terms of volume and surface area to setup the computer.
In general, computers systems, such as personal computers, are frequently supplied in desktop models with a separate keyboard. For example, a home user purchasing a computer receives a separate computer housing unit, a video display unit or monitor (which may or may not be integrated with the housing unit), a keyboard, a mouse, and a number of peripherals. The consumer must then find a flat surface on which to set or place the personal computer or the consumer purchases a desk dedicated for the computer. Extra desktop surface area is needed to place the keyboard and the keyboard increases the clutter in the area. In the example of the kitchen, preserving surface area is important so the home user can perform other tasks in the kitchen.
Exposed keyboards have problems for many users. The keyboard may be dislodged from the resting surface and be damaged. There are problems of liquids or drinks being spilled into the keyboard. With computer systems being place in more nontraditional locations, there is an increased potential for damage to keyboards. Also, conventional personal computers having exposed keyboard are susceptible to key failures. Since the exposed keyboard is unprotected, overtime air-borne dust particles may become lodged between the physical keys of the keyboard. This dust may cause contact problems in the keys and micro-switches that operate with the keys. While a keyboard may be attached to a sliding tray positioned below a desktop such that the user manually pulls out the keyboard for use, such mounting is feasible only in limited applications. Thus what is needed a device that preserves worktop surface space and reduces the potential for damage to a keyboard of a computer.
The present invention is directed to a computer system having a keyboard, a keyboard storage portion and a carrier that overcomes the disadvantages in the prior art.
In one aspect of the present invention a computer system includes a processing unit, and a carrier that is movable relative to the processing unit. The carrier is sized for retaining a keyboard. A drive mechanism capable of moving the carrier in different directions.
In another aspect of the present invention the computer system includes a processing unit housing, in which the housing includes a keyboard storage portion. The keyboard storage portion is at least partially located within the housing. Also included is a movable carrier sized for retaining a keyboard thereon. The carrier has a first position at least partially disposed within the keyboard storage portion and a second position at least partially disposed outside of the keyboard storage portion.
In yet another aspect of the present invention the computer system includes a keyboard having a battery connected to a charging connector. Also included is a carrier sized for retaining the keyboard. The carrier has at least a portion of a battery charger for charging the battery of the keyboard.
In another aspect of the present invention, the computer system includes a processing unit, and a keyboard having a transmitter for transmitting a signal. Further included is a carrier that is sized to retain the keyboard. The carrier has a receiver for receiving the keyboard signal. The carrier is operatively coupled to the processing unit for processing the signal.
Another aspect of the present invention, includes a method of moving a keyboard for the computer system having a movable carrier sized to retain the keyboard, and a drive mechanism coupled to the carrier. The method includes providing a control signal to the drive mechanism, and moving the carrier by the drive mechanism. Another aspect of the present invention includes a method of charging a keyboard for a computer system including a carrier having a portion of a battery charger. The method includes connecting the keyboard to a portion of the battery charger. And disconnecting the keyboard from the portion of the battery charger.
Yet another aspect of the present invention includes a method of wireless communication in a computer system. A keyboard has a wireless transmitter. A movable carrier retains the keyboard. The method includes transmitting a signal from the transmitter. The signal is received by the carrier having a receiver mounted on it. The signal is processed by the computer system.
These and other aspects of the present invention will be apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description thereof, presented in connection with the following drawings in which like reference numerals identifying the elements throughout.